


Blood and Coffee

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Blood and Coffee [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Dean, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pie, Thanksgiving, Vampire Castiel, Witch Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stepped through the swinging door, brushing his hands on his apron, and taking the keys off the hook under the register. At first he didn’t see the man Kevin was talking about but then he appeared, melting out of the shadows of the early morning, and stepped up to the entrance. Dean gave him a quick once over and could immediately see why Kevin had been unnerved. </p><p>The guy was tall, not quite as tall as Dean but pretty close, with a slim build, messy dark hair and naturally tan skin. He was wearing a rumpled business suit (which Dean thought was odd since it was only six-thirty in the morning. Did the guy just not own an iron?) and a tan trench coat that seemed a little big on him, the sleeves falling almost to his fingertips. He had a handsome face, with sharp cheekbones, a defined jawline, and just the right amount of stubble. Honestly, Dean thought the guy was pretty hot except for one thing – he was a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sun, moon, and stars - [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist).
> 
> Inspired by [Cupcakes, Trinkets, and Other Deadly Magic](https://www.amazon.com/Cupcakes-Trinkets-Other-Deadly-Dowser-ebook/dp/B00DH5WVV6) by Meghan Ciana Doidge.

Dean was just finishing his morning checklist, mentally marking out _bagels_ and _full moon muffins_ as he pulled two trays of each out of the oven. He hummed softly to himself and shook his hips a little to the song in his head. He loved mornings at the bakery. Well, he loved everything except getting up at four but once he was awake and surrounded by the scent of fresh baking bread, a cup of coffee in his hand, he was happy to be there. He started pulling the muffins out of the pan, setting them on a rack to cool, when the kitchen door swung open. 

Kevin, his only employee during the week, came in looking a little flustered. 

“Hey Dean”

“Hey Kev, what’s up? Everything ok? That stupid coffee machine didn’t break again did it?”

The state of the art all-in-one coffee and espresso machine had been expensive to purchase and was just as expensive to have fixed. Dean had tinkered with it the last time, using a spell Sam helped him write but he never really trusted his spell work with these things, so he’d told himself if it broke again he’d have to get someone else to look at it. 

“No, it’s working fine. Just had a cappuccino.” He glanced back over his shoulder for a second before looking back at Dean. “I was wondering if you would open the door this morning. There’s a guy out there and something about him…I dunno.” He said with a shrug. 

Dean nodded. Kevin had only been working at the bakery for a few months now and he still wasn’t totally comfortable with their supernatural clientele. Dean could understand that. Kevin was human and as such, that meant he was naturally at a disadvantage with some of the creatures that frequented the shop. He was safe there though, Dean made sure of it. 

“Sure thing, man. Just let me get these muffins on the rack and I’ll head out there.” 

“I can do it. Wouldn’t want to keep the customer waiting.” Kevin said with a hint of mirth in his voice. Dean just shook his head and passed off his oven mitts. 

“Be careful with those. Full moon coming up and that’s a special order from Garth. I don’t have any extra supplies to make another batch, so don’t drop any, got it?”

Kevin nodded. “You got it!” 

Dean knew dropping Garth’s name was a low blow, what with Kevin being a little afraid of him and all, but he was being honest about the ingredients. He made the special muffins each month for Garth and his pack of werewolves to help take the edge off the pain of transformation and give them a little energy boost too. They were herbal mostly, health food stuff, but he weaved a little magic into them and that’s why Garth kept coming back. 

He stepped through the swinging door, brushing his hands on his apron, and taking the keys off the hook under the register. At first he didn’t see the man Kevin was talking about but then he appeared, melting out of the shadows of the early morning, and stepped up to the entrance. Dean gave him a quick once over and could immediately see why Kevin had been unnerved. 

The guy was tall, not quite as tall as Dean but pretty close, with a slim build, messy dark hair and naturally tan skin. He was wearing a rumpled business suit (which Dean thought was odd since it was only six-thirty in the morning. Did the guy just not own an iron?) and a tan trench coat that seemed a little big on him, the sleeves falling almost to his fingertips. He had a handsome face, with sharp cheekbones, a defined jawline, and just the right amount of stubble. Honestly, Dean thought the guy was pretty hot except for one thing – he was a vampire. 

If someone had asked him how he knew that, Dean wouldn’t have been able to tell them. Technically he was a witch, with the ability to channel the energy of the earth into spells, but he also had this one quirk that no one in his family could account for. He could tell just by looking at someone whether or not they were supernatural and nine times out of ten he could even pinpoint what they were. This had helped get him out of a few scrapes over the years and had gotten him in to just as many. 

He waved politely as he unlocked the door, pushing it open and watching the guy take a step back. 

“Morning!” he said cheerfully. He had never actually met a vampire but he had heard mixed things about them. He knew what the lore said – they were blood thirsty, manipulating, and cold – but he had friends who had met one or two before and they all reported that they were pretty normal, maybe a little uptight, but normal. 

The guy took a step forward, his hand catching the edge of the door but then he paused glancing down at the tiles. Dean watched as the vampire’s eyes – bright blue he noted now, not sure how he’d missed them a moment before – trailed up the edges of the doorway and the symbols carved there. 

“The wards protect my shop and my employees from anyone with ill intent. As long as you don’t mean us any harm, they’ll let you through, no problem.” He said cheerfully. 

The vampire’s eyes finished their circuit of the doorframe, his head tilted a little to one side in a way that reminded Dean of a curious puppy or some other furry creature. Dean smiled at the image. 

The guy’s eyes flicked up to his. “And if the person wishes you harm?” he said. His voice was low, gravelly but still smooth in a way, and it surprised Dean a little. He wasn’t expecting that voice out of this man. Once he was finished with that thought he realized what the guy had said and furrowed his brow. He crossed his arms in front of his chest reflexively. 

“Let’s just say, they would regret trying to come inside.” He said, still watching the vampire closely. The vampire’s eyes hadn’t left his, his focus laser sharp and a bit unnerving. For a second it felt like he could see inside of Dean’s head and Dean had to force himself not to look away. After a moment of close scrutiny the man nodded, short and concise, and then stepped inside. 

Dean let out a breath he had been holding. 

“Well, what can we get for you? It still early, we don’t actually open for another couple of minutes so the display cases aren’t totally stocked yet but if you tell me what you want I can go grab it out of the back.” He said as he rounded the counter again. 

The guy was standing in the middle of the floor, looking around the space. The shop was small, only big enough to hold the counter, which spanned one wall, and five small round tables set around the edges for those patrons who wanted to eat before they left. They were primarily a bakery, specializing in pretty much everything , but since Dean bought the fancy coffee machine six months ago they had started getting a fair number of customers coming in for their caffeine fix as well. 

The guy finally stepped forward, glancing up at the menu board before finding Dean’s eyes again. 

“The board is pretty general. If you want something _else_ , let me know and I might be able to rustle it up for you,” he laced the words with implication, hoping the guy wouldn’t make him spell it out. Most of the supernatural beings that came in here already knew what his shop was; he hoped that was the case this time too. 

The vampire did the head tilt thing again. 

“I’ll just take a coffee. The largest you have, in a mug if possible, no cream, two sugars.” 

Dean nodded and went to work, fumbling with the machine before managing to get it set up. He handed the guy the to-go cup, apologizing for their lack of real coffee mugs while internally debating the merits of getting some for the shop. Now that the coffee was taking off, maybe having a few around wouldn’t be a bad idea. The guy was quiet through the rest of their transaction, only saying a low “Thanks” once it was completed. He turned and took a seat at one of the tables by the windows, drinking deeply from the cup before turning his attention outside. 

Dean waited another two minutes, just to make sure the guy didn’t need anything else, before going back into the kitchen. Kevin was sitting on one of the stainless steel counters, scrolling through his phone with one hand and eating a bagel with the other. 

“Get back to work, kid!” Dean said in a gruff voice. He chuckled when Kevin jumped, almost dropping his phone.

“Don’t do that to me, Dean. It’s too damn early.” He grumbled as he pushed himself off the counter and headed back up front. The half-eaten bagel was left sitting where Kevin had been. 

****  
It became a ritual of sorts. Every Thursday morning a few minutes before they usually opened, the vampire would appear on the doorstep. Dean always opened the door for him, because he knew Kevin preferred it that way, and tried to make small talk. The guy ordered the same thing each week, a large coffee with two sugars and no cream, and afterwards made his way to the table by the window. 

After a few weeks, Dean started having his coffee ready for him when he arrived. 

This particular Thursday, Dean handed the coffee over in one of his newly acquired ceramic mugs – each one was blue with the Winchester Bakery logo on the front of it- and the vampires eyes lit up. His face broke into a small smile and Dean immediately decided that the mugs were totally worth the expense. 

“Thanks for the idea” he said as he rang up the coffee. A faint blush lit the vampire’s cheeks and Dean couldn’t help but smile. “How about you let me give you a little something on the house? Just pick something out of the case there-“ he said, motioning to the display. Rows upon rows of cookies, cupcakes, muffins, bagels, and other treats lined the glass shelves, each in a little paper cup or tray. 

Dean had seen the vampire eyeing the treats each time he was at the counter, but the man had yet to buy anything. Maybe giving him a freebie would stir up some business (or just make him smile again, which would be a reward in itself). 

The guy’s eyes roamed the display as always before coming back to Dean. 

“I’m not sure what to pick. There are too many options” he said, before adding, “and honestly, it’s been a while since I’ve eaten any food like this.” 

“You don’t eat?” It was rude, Dean knew it as soon as it came out of his mouth, but he couldn’t help himself. 

The guy shook his head. 

“So you live on what, just blood and coffee?” he said, laughing a little to try to soften the question. In for a penny, in for a pound, Dean thought. 

“Basically.” The guy said giving Dean another small smile and Dean felt his heart thump in his chest.

Dean chuckled for real this time. “Well alright, do you have any idea what you like or dislike?” 

“Nothing too sweet.” 

Dean nodded, pulling open the back of the display to look inside. “How do you feel about pumpkin?” 

It was late September and as such, they had already stocked the shop with fall themed items. Basically, pumpkin spice everything. Don’t tell his customers – or the weekend cashier Becky – but Dean didn’t really get the fuss. Still, the items were generally not as sweet as some of the chocolate ones, so they might work for the vampire. 

The vampire shrugged again and Dean had to suppress another grin. With his head titled to the side, still wearing the slightly-too-large trench coat, and now shrugging, the guy was too adorable for words. 

“Ok give this a shot. It’s seasonal, so we only really have them in the fall.” He said, handing over a pumpkin spice scone with a cream cheese glaze drizzled on top. 

The vampire accepted the paper wrapped item and gingerly took a bite. Dean saw a flash of fangs and felt an unexpected thrill at the sight. 

The vampire chewed thoughtfully, laser sharp gaze trained on the scone, and then brought it up for another bite. He hummed happily, nodding, as he met Dean’s eyes again. 

“This is very good.” He said. 

Dean grinned then. “I’m glad you like it…” he trailed off. 

“Castiel” 

“Castiel” Dean repeated. The name fit and Dean liked it instantly. “I’m Dean, Dean Winchester. It’s nice to meet you and let me know if you want help picking something else out next time, ok?” 

Castiel nodded again, chewing on another bite of the scone, picked up his coffee mug and went to his table. 

****

This became their new routine. Each week Castiel would ask for Dean’s advice and Dean would point out something new for him to try. It was fun to watch the vampire try new things. If he didn’t like something, his very expressive face let it be known; his lips would purse, his eyebrows would scrunch together, and his eyes would squint into a sort of death glare aimed at the item in question. He always looked apologetic when he caught Dean’s eye again, even blushing some of the time. Dean took it all in stride. Not everyone liked everything but he was learning Castiel’s preferences pretty quickly. 

He hated white chocolate, wasn’t very fond of poppy seeds, and detested strawberry flavor but not the fruit itself. Dean stored each of these items away in his mind and aimed to make a better selection the next time. 

Today, Dean brought over a cinnamon raisin bagel with plain cream cheese. He had learned early that Cas really like cinnamon but he wasn’t sure about the raisins. Cas had been back and forth with them in the past. He had liked the cream cheese frosting on a carrot cupcake the other day, so Dean thought the plain cream cheese might offset the natural sweetness of the raisins in a way that he would enjoy. 

He set the plate and mug down in front of the vampire and saw him lick his lips. That was another thing, Dean had started delivering the items to the vampires table and then hanging around for the few minutes until the store actually opened, to talk and to get his opinion. 

“Alright Cas, this is a cinnamon raisin bagel with plain cream cheese. The bagel’s a little sweet but the cream cheese should help balance that out.” 

“Cas?” the vampire said. He picked up the bagel and sniffed it before taking a small bite. 

“Uh yeah, cause Castiel is kind of a mouthful, if you know what I mean?”

“Indeed.” He said, with one eyebrow raised and a smirk slowly forming on his lips. 

Dean just paused for a minute, staring. Did the guy really just make that into a dick joke? Dean started to laugh and Castiel answered with his own chuckle. It was low and smooth and caused warmth to burn in Dean’s chest. 

“Geez. I would never have guessed – well, alright. I see how it is.” He said, smiling. The vampire let out another chuckle, and Dean felt his chest light up even more, before turning back to the bagel. He chewed happily, adding more cream cheese from the small container on the edge of the plate.

****

“You’ve got to be kidding me! There is no way you’re over a hundred and fifty years old! I mean, I know the lore but geez, that’s a long time.” Dean said. He lifted his mug and took a sip of his coffee. 

“It’s not as long as you think. One of my brothers has been around for three times as long, and our father, no one even knows how old he was when he disappeared.” 

Dean was learning all sorts of stuff from Cas these days. Apparently vampires lived in ‘families’, kind of like a witches coven, and even referred to each other with familial terms; ‘mother’, ‘father’, ‘brother’, ‘sister’. Cas’ family was spread out all over the country, and sometimes there were several decades or even centuries between the members. Their father, the vampire that turned them all, had disappeared some years ago and now the oldest brother Michael was considered the head of the family. 

Dean was fascinated. He had always enjoyed supernatural lore, his best friend Charlie even owned an occult bookshop a few streets over, but the stuff he was learning from Cas wasn’t in any book. 

Today Cas was picking at a novelty Halloween cupcake that Kevin had found on Pinterest (don’t tell the patrons). The base was dark chocolate with a red raspberry filling and on top a buttercream icing decorated with two faux puncture marks filled with (and dribbling) red decorating gel. 

Cas had rolled his eyes when Dean set it down in front of him. 

“That could be construed as offensive, you know?” he said and Dean just smirked. 

“I’m an equal opportunity offender. There’s some with little witches hats, tiny striped stockings and curly shoes over there too.” 

Cas laughed at that, a sound Dean relished every chance he got. 

“Ok so tell me something else I don’t know. I know you have super strength-” 

Dean smiled remembering the time Cas had lifted the front of Kevin’s car to demonstrate that. Not only was Kevin’s horrified face priceless but the number of Cas related fantasies Dean had had more than doubled that day. Cas pinning him down, Cas using that strength to hold him up against a wall or just in midair while they – he shook his head to dispel the thought. Cas was his friend, in a way, and while Dean had no shame about fantasizing about the guy, he tried to refrain from doing it while in the _company_ of said guy. 

He cleared his throat, “what about the whole mind control thing? Some books say you guys can make people do your bidding by talking a certain way, or by staring into their eyes.” 

Dean doubted the second one, as Cas stared into his eyes all the time and he’d never once felt compelled to do anything. Not to say the idea of Cas telling him what to do hadn’t crossed his mind once or twice. Damn, what was with him today? 

Cas nodded thoughtfully. “That one is more difficult to answer. I myself cannot control anyone that way but I have met others who could. Usually they’re vampires who had already possessed a form of psychic gift before being turned, at least in my experience. Vampires are pretty solitary though, for all our talk of family, so I have not actually met that many of our kind.” 

“Yeah I guess that makes sense. Everybody’s different.” He took another sip of his coffee. It was getting lukewarm now and that meant he should probably get back to helping Kevin. 

“What makes you different Dean?” 

Cas was staring at him again, those wide blue eyes full of curiosity. Dean had never met anyone else who listened and really focused on you the way Cas did. At times he felt like they were the only two people in the store (which was basically true) or in the world. 

He cleared his throat again, “Ah well, I’m nothing special. I’m not that great a witch or a baker, “ Cas snorted a little, taking a sip from his mug. “What?”

“That is complete nonsense and you know it. If I didn’t know you better I’d say you were fishing for compliments but something tells me you really believe that.” 

Dean shrugged. He hadn’t been fishing for complements. He knew his bakery was popular but that didn’t mean everything he made was good, and as for being a witch, well, his brother had always been way better at casting spells. 

“Dean Winchester. The first day I came to this shop, do you know what drew me in?” 

Dean shook his head. 

“I could feel the magic emanating off of this place from across the street, even down the block a little but I didn’t know that’s what it was at the time. The wards you have on this place are extraordinary.” 

Dean squirmed under his unwavering gaze. He knew Cas was being truthful. He had never lied to Dean but it was still hard to take the praise.

“And as for your baking. I never told you this but I hadn’t eaten real food in almost twenty five years before I stepped foot in here.” 

Deans mouth dropped. “What?”

“Yes. So that might mean that I don’t know what good food tastes like OR” he stressed the word by tapping one long finger on the tabletop, “Or it might mean that your baking was so delicious looking that it was the only thing that could pull me out of my slump.” 

He sat back in his chair, picking up his mug again and taking another long drink. Dean felt stunned. Once the compliments had time to sink in he felt heat creeping up his cheeks. He ducked his head, gathering his coffee mug and Cas’ plate before standing. 

“Uh. Well, thanks Cas.” He said as he pushed the chair in with his hip. “Let me, uh, know if you need anything.” And then he fled. 

****

Dean felt awkward the next week but Cas didn’t seem to notice. He smiled softly when Dean set down a blueberry cinnamon streusel muffin along with his coffee. Dean hovered for a moment, debating pretending to have something else to do before he sighed and took the chair across from Cas. 

Cas hummed happily as he ate, long elegant fingers peeling the paper cup away from the muffin before pulling off a small piece and bringing it to his mouth. 

“I, uh” Dean stopped, cleared his throat and started again, “I can tell if someone is supernatural or not just by looking at them. Can even tell what they are, most of the time anyway.” He said. His voice came out softer than he had intended. 

Cas looked up from his muffin, his eyebrows raised. 

“That’s what makes me different.” He said, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. 

Cas smiled then, a giant grin that had Dean’s heart skipping a beat. The smile was wide and bright, causing his eyes to crinkle at the edges and his nose to scrunch up a little in the middle. Dean saw a flash of fangs as well. 

“That is a very unique gift Dean.” He said. “And that answers something I had been wondering about. You never asked me what I was; you just always seemed to know. I spent quite a few days trying to figure out what gave me away,” He chuckled a little and ate another bite of his muffin. 

“Yeah. I tend to do that. I forget that most people have to ask. Plus, it’s kind of nice keeping people on their toes.” Dean said, he felt some of the tension in his shoulders relax. 

Cas nodded, still eating. “Yes, I suppose it is.” 

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes while Cas finished the muffin. Apparently Dean had made a good choice as Cas cast a forlorn glance at the empty paper cup when he was through. He had a little sugar stuck on the edge of his lip and Dean had to resist the urge to wipe it away with his thumb.

“Liked that one, huh?”

Cas tore his gaze away from the muffin cup and fixed it back on Dean. Dean motioned for him to wipe his mouth and Cas’ tongue darted out to swipe across his bottom lip, catching the sugar. Dean groaned inwardly and tried to keep the blush off his cheeks. He was not very successful. 

“Yes. That was wonderful.” Cas said, his eyes on Dean like always. 

Dean wasn’t uncomfortable with Cas’ staring anymore. Kevin said he’d walked out there once and saw the two of them just looking at one another. He thought it was creepy. Dean just chalked it up to Cas being Cas. Cas stared, end of story. And yeah, maybe a little piece of him enjoyed it because when Cas looked at him like that, some part of him felt like he mattered. This century old being thought he was worth looking at and talking to. There was something humbling about that. 

“So what do you like to do Cas? You’ve been around a hundred years, what do you do with all that time?” 

Cas thought for a moment, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. “I read often. I travel. I’ve been all over the world, more than once.” He said with a wistful smile, “I like to sit in places where people gather just to watch and observe them. Occasionally, I find someone worth talking to.”

Dean ducked his head at that, feeling color creep into his cheeks again. 

“I like talking to you too, Cas” he said. 

The chime over the door rang and Dean turned his head to see an older woman entering the shop and making her way to the counter. He felt a wave of disappointment but stood anyway. 

“Duty calls.” He said. Cas tipped his mug at him in farewell as Dean walked away. 

****

Dean’s phone rang as he was making dinner. He scraped the pan one last time, flipping the sautéing vegetables over before lifting the phone to his ear. 

“Hey Sammy”

“Hey Dean. You ready for tomorrow?”

Dean ran through his mental checklist. “Yeah? Wait, what’s tomorrow?”

“Damn it, Dean! You forgot? You said you would write it down.” 

Dean looked over at the calendar stuck to the fridge with two Winchester Bakery magnets. Thursday, November 10th was circled in red with the words “Sammy Move” written across it. Shit. He’d totally forgotten. Now he would have to call Becky and see if she could come in and help Kevin. She would probably say yes because she was always asking for more hours but still. 

“Calm your tits Samantha, I didn’t forget. It’s right here on the calendar - Help her highness move.”

Sam let out a loud sigh and Dean could just picture the bitchface he was making. “Why do you do that Dean? You just like to mess with me.” 

“It’s what big brothers are for.”

“Ok well, come over around 7, the U-haul place opens at 8. We can get the heavy stuff done early while we still have energy.” 

Dean nodded, stirring the pan again. “Fine. Whatever Sammy. Make sure you have coffee and none of that frou frou caramel mocha whatever stuff either.”

“Dean, you sell that frou frou stuff.”

“Yeah well, doesn’t mean I like to drink it.” 

“Fine. Yes, I’ll have coffee. Plain all American black coffee.”

“Damn straight. Alright see you tomorrow.”

Dean took his pan off the stove. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten this. Why did the kid have to move on a Thursday anyway? Couldn’t he wait for the weekend like normal people? 

Oh shit, Thursday. Tomorrow was Thursday. 

Cas. 

Dean smacked his forehead with his hand and then rubbed at the sore spot. He wouldn’t have a chance to tell Cas he wasn’t going to be there. Not that he thought he was the only reason Cas came by or anything but still. He felt bad. Maybe he would get Kevin to give him a message. Kevin was still uncomfortable around the vampire but not as much as in the beginning. Now Dean dealt with Cas because they were friends, not because Kevin didn’t want to. 

He felt a pang of disappointment hit him square in the chest. If he didn’t see Cas tomorrow, he wouldn’t see him for another week. He missed the guy during the week and looked forward to his Thursday morning conversations. 

He stopped for a second and then shook his head. He knew he liked the guy, would maybe go so far as to say he had a crush on him (if it was possible for a thirty something year old man to have a crush) but this was more than that. Damn, they’d been talking together all this time, almost two months now and he’d never even gotten the guys number. 

He resolved to do so the next time they met – next week, he thought with a sigh that he was glad no one else was around to hear. Maybe he would even ask Cas to hang out outside of the bakery – Hell, maybe even a date. Did vampires even date? He would need to ask Charlie about that. 

His heart raced at the thought and he felt his pulse tingling in his fingertips. Ok maybe just a friend thing first and he could work up to it. 

He picked up his phone to call Kevin. 

****

Dean was anxious all week and when Thursday finally came around his anxiety only increased. He started the day by messing up his first batch of muffins and overcooking a pan of scones. A small spell was able to correct both of these mistakes but Dean still felt off-kilter. Kevin kept giving him weird looks as he went back and forth to stock the display. 

Dean opened the door for Cas as always, feeling his heart do an excited little jump at the sight of the man. Cas smiled warmly, obviously not upset by his disappearing act the week before, and headed to his table. Dean came over with his coffee and a cheese danish, which Cas promptly devoured. 

“Sorry about last week, man. I totally forgot I had to help my little brother move or I’d have let you know I wasn’t going to be here.”

Cas nodded around his mouthful of danish. He swallowed and Dean absolutely did not watch the bob of his adam’s apple as he did so. 

“I understand. Kevin was perfectly nice. I tried a cranberry scone and it was delicious. A little dry though. I suggest that cream cheese glaze next time.” He said and Dean couldn’t help but smile at that. For a guy who had only been eating food again for two months, Cas sure had opinions. 

“Noted.” He said with a wink. Cas’ cheeks flushed a little but he smiled all the same. “Before I forget, the shop will be closed Thursday and Friday next week, for Thanksgiving.” 

Cas’ face fell at this but Dean continued on. “But if you wanted to come by anyway and hang out, that would be alright with me. I’ll be here making pies for my family cause the ovens here are way better than the one I have at home, plus I can make more than one pie at a time” he was babbling and he knew it but he couldn’t stop himself. “Anyway, I don’t know what you have planned, if anything, but yeah. I’ll be here.” 

He knew it was a cop-out as he wasn’t technically inviting Cas to do something outside the bakery, but it was outside of work hours and that counted for something. Baby steps, he told himself, baby steps. 

Cas watched him thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled in that bright, gummy way that made Deans heart clench in his chest. Dean could even see his fangs which did things to him that they totally shouldn’t. 

“I would love that. Will I get to see your kitchen?” he said, motioning towards the white door. Dean nodded, his mouth suddenly too dry for words. “I’ll look forward to it then. I am very interested to watch you bake, Dean. Plus, I’ve never tried pie, so maybe you can make an extra one for us to share?” he said the question so innocently that Dean was nodding his head yes before he even processed it. 

“Wait. You’ve never had pie? How have you been coming in here this long and you’ve never had pie?” 

Dean was flabbergasted by this oversight on his part. Pie was Dean’s favorite dessert of all time, hell it was probably his favorite food of all time. How had he never given Cas a slice of pie? And then it hit him, he didn’t sell pies by the slice, so they were never in the display case when he chose something in the morning. Damn. Maybe he should start doing that? He shook off the stray thought, filing it away for later. 

Cas just shrugged, an amused quirk to his lips. He was getting a kick out of this. 

“Well then, we have to remedy that. Yeah Cas, we’re gonna make a pie and it’s going to be awesome! Now I just have to decide which flavor.” 

They spent the rest of their time together going over options and making plans for the following week. 

Dean even remembered to exchange phone numbers. 

****

Dean got to the shop a little early to make sure that everything was ready for when Cas arrived. He set out everything they would need and starting measuring and sorting items. He was making a pumpkin, a pecan, and a plain apple pie for his family – all of which required slightly different ingredients. The pie he would be making with Cas was cranberry and apple, because together they had decided that a traditional apple pie might be too sweet but the cranberries would add a tartness to counteract that. 

Dean was just finishing up the dough for his family’s pies when he heard his phone chime, signaling Cas was at the front door. He unlocked the door, ushering Cas inside and locking it again behind them. Cas was dressed casually for once, in jeans and a t-shirt plus the trench coat he never seemed to be without, making Dean wonder what Cas did normally that required a suit. They made their way through the dimly lit front of the store and pushed through the kitchen door.

“This is where the magic happens,” he said with a wave of his arm. 

Cas stopped in the doorway. “Literally and figuratively, I would guess,” he said in that dry way of his and Dean laughed. 

“Something like that.”

Cas turned slowly, looking around the room. It wasn’t very big, the same size as the front actually. Two walls were lined with stainless steel counters, shelves, and the large mixer he used when he had really big orders to fill. The other two walls held the sink, dishwasher (industrial size), and ovens. In the center was another stainless steel counter and at the moment it was covered in pie ingredients.

“This is impressive.” He said, taking off the trench coat and hanging it on a hook on the wall. 

Dean motioned for him to grab an apron and he did, tying it around his waist. 

Cas looked good in a t-shirt. His body was all lean muscle and Dean was a little sad that it had been hidden under the suit all this time. 

They washed their hands together in the large prep sink and Dean felt his cheeks flush when their arms brushed up against one another. 

They started with the dough for their pie crust. Cas was laser focused as always, tapping the measuring spoons and leveling the flour like a pro. Dean watched him with a small smile on his face the entire time, a little bubble of pride in his chest for no reason. 

They didn’t chat or make small talk, choosing the comfortable silence by unspoken consensus. 

Once the dough was in the refrigerator they started peeling and slicing apples. Dean couldn’t help but watch as Cas’ slender fingers handled the knife with precision. He knew vampires were strong, he wondered if they had better balance and coordination too. Or maybe it was just Cas. 

While Cas worked on that, Dean started to assemble the pecan pie crust. That done, he had Cas work on the apples for his traditional pie while he got the pumpkin mixture into a mixer. The whir of the mixer was soothing and the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg as he added them to the pumpkin made him feel warm inside. When he turned the mixer off, he glanced over at Cas. 

He was done chopping the apples and was simply watching Dean. When he caught Dean’s eye he smiled and Dean beckoned him over. 

“Want to try this? It’s not quite the same as when the pie is finished but it’s pretty close. Just pretend it’s more solid and creamy.” He said as he held out a spoonful of the pie filling to Cas. Cas took the spoon, sniffing it as always before popping the whole thing into his mouth. 

He hummed thoughtfully, his eyes slipping closed, before sliding the spoon out from between his lips. Dean’s breath caught in his throat. 

When Cas’ eyes fluttered open again a moment later, he said, “I think I would like that one.” 

“Next time.” Dean said and Cas smiled at him. 

They went back to their own pie, mixing the apples with spices and adding whole cranberries. He let Cas roll out the dough, enjoying the play of muscles in his forearms as he performed the task. That done, together they placed the dough into the pie pan, their fingertips brushing and causing tingles up to Deans wrists. He and Cas locked eyes for a moment until one of them looked away. 

“Now just dump the mix into the pie shell,” Dean instructed. Cas did as he was asked, using a spoon to spread the apples and cranberries out more evenly. The filling piled in a mound in the center anyway. 

“It looks like too much filling.” Cas said and Dean just laughed. 

“No such thing, Cas. No such thing. Plus, the apples will cook down and get soft, so it will settle a little in the oven. 

Cas nodded, looking at the pie with wide, marveling eyes. 

Cas rolled out the rest of the dough and Dean showed him how to cut it into strips. They worked together to weave a latticework across the top, bumping shoulders and hips as they stood side by side. Cas laughed when one of the apples managed to escape and slide off onto the steel counter. 

“Are you sure there’s ‘no such thing as too much filling,’ Dean?” he said, making actual air quotes with his fingers. Dean grinned at that, picking up the slice of apple and popping it into his mouth. 

“Absolutely.” He said. 

Cas shook his head. 

They slid the pie into the oven and then made quick work of finishing the others. Cas watched in fascination as Dean poured the mixture of syrup and pecans into the premade shell. 

“Why would anyone want to eat syrup like that?” he said. 

Dean shook his head. “It doesn’t stay that way. It sets up thick and holds all the pecans inside of it. It would probably be too sweet for you but I’ll let you try one sometime, just so you know what I’m talking about.” 

Cas nodded, satisfied with the answer and took a seat on a stool next to the worktable. He watched as Dean covered the traditional apple pie with a top crust, and smiled when he saw the cut out in the shape of an apple that Dean made in the center of it. 

With all the pies in the oven, Dean pulled up a stool next to Cas and took a drink from his coffee. 

“So do you guys celebrate any holidays?” 

Cas shook his head over the rim of his mug. “Not really. Well, some do. My brother Gabriel for example, loves Halloween, but mostly just for the candy and the pranks.” He paused, considering his words, “Most vampires are sort of out of touch with the rest of the world –“ he trailed off, “Plus we don’t really do big gatherings or anything. Like I said, we tend to be a solitary set.”

Dean’s heart sunk a little at the words. He didn’t know what came over him, he hadn’t even talked to Charlie yet but he plunged ahead anyway. 

“Ah. So besides your family you guys never, I dunno, pair up? Or eh, date or whatever?” 

_Smooth_ he thought. He took another drink of his coffee, staring into the mug and hoping his bright red cheeks weren’t as noticeable with his face turned down. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Cas said, “Some vampires pair up but it usually doesn’t last. Forever is a long time and it’s hard to remain together through that. Plus, we tend to annoy one another – something in our nature. Probably because we’re predators, originally anyway. Most of us end up with someone _else_ , not another vampire.” 

Dean’s head snapped up at that. Cas smiled, noticing the movement but he didn’t comment. Dean’s heart was beating fast now. Had Cas seen through his (admittedly thin) line of questioning? He didn’t look upset or anything. Maybe that was a good sign!  
They finished their drinks and Cas went to fetch refills, grumbling the whole way about how he was over a century old and he could surely figure out one silly coffee machine. When he came back ten minutes later with a brown stain on his shirt and a petulant look on his face, Dean couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. He followed the other man back out front, patting his shoulder in mock sympathy, and showed him how to work the machine. 

By the time they got back into the kitchen, the timer was going off and they each removed a pie from the oven. The regular apple (because it went in late) and the pumpkin (because it took longer) both had a few more minutes. 

They set the pies on a cooling rack. Dean was buzzing with excitement as he breathed in the sweet and spicy scents filling the kitchen; he couldn’t wait for Cas to try their pie. 

When the timer went off again they followed the same procedure as before. 

Dean decided their pie had cooled long enough and fetched plates, carving them each a large slice. Cas’ eyes went wide when Dean handed him the plate. 

“This is a very large piece.” He said. 

Dean chuckled, “Well it’s just us and it’s a holiday, I say indulge a little. If you don’t like it – I’ll finish yours too.” 

Cas nodded and cut into his piece with a fork. His eyes slipped closed as he chewed and a sound came from his throat that was almost a moan. He went immediately back for a second bite, not even stopping to give Dean a verdict, which Dean took for an answer in itself. 

Dean dug into his own pie and immediately understood Cas’ reaction. The crust was buttery, flaky perfection, the apples were soft but still had a bite to them, and the cranberries burst in his mouth as he chewed. He groaned, licking the tines of his fork clean before going back for more. 

Cas put away his entire piece with no problem and when Dean finally came up for air, he realized he had done the same. He smiled over at Cas and when Cas smiled back, Dean noticed he had pie filling on his face, just below his bottom lip. Maybe he was drunk on sugar or holiday cheer, he wasn’t sure, but without thinking, he reached over and wiped the spot with his thumb, unconsciously putting it to his mouth to remove the stickiness. 

Cas stared. 

Dean stared back, savoring the renewed taste of sweetness and cinnamon on his tongue, until it dawned on him. 

“Oh, uh –“ he stammered, his face lighting up, “Sorry I-“ 

He stopped when he saw Cas’ hand come up, his own fingertips tracing the spot, his too blue eyes still locked on Dean’s. And then he was standing and moving forward, crowding into Dean’s space in a way that had him dropping his feet from the rungs of the stool so that his knees fell open. Cas wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, pausing with their faces inches from each other. 

Dean’s heart hammered in his chest as he leaned forward and closed the distance. 

Cas’ lips were soft and cool against his own. He tasted like the pie, sweet and spicy, and Dean groaned as his tongue flicked into Dean’s mouth. His hands came up to tug at Cas’ shirt, pulling him closer, into the space between Dean’s knees. 

Cas groaned too, low in his throat, when Dean nipped at his bottom lip. He pulled back, panting and watching Dean for a moment before diving back in. Their tongues met in a slick, hot slide that Dean never thought he would get tired of. Cas sucked and nipped at him in turn and Dean slipped a hand under his shirt, running curious fingers over his ribs and stomach. 

Cas moaned, accidently nipping too hard, catching Dean’s lip with a fang. The pain was sharp and bright but over in a second and Cas pulled back. Dean’s tongue darted out, feeling the small cut and tasting the tang of copper. Cas’ eyes flicked away, his face dropping apologetically, and Dean was struck by how young he looked. 

Dean shrugged, ignoring the tiny part of his brain that said maybe tempting a vampire with your blood, even just a few drops, was a bad idea, and pulled him back in with firm hands cupping his hips. 

Cas stared at him again, his pupils wide, his eyes asking silent permission and Dean pressed their mouths together in reply. 

The low growl that came out of Cas was totally worth it (even if it did scare him for a split-second). Cas surged forward, hands in Dean’s hair, his tongue licking across the cut before sucking his lip into his mouth. It hurt, stung really, but only a little. The cut stopped bleeding after a few seconds and Cas’ kisses calmed down again. 

When they finally broke apart, Dean realized he had two fingers tucked into the waistband of Cas’ jeans, the other hand still curled around his hip. He released him, dropping his hands as Cas did the same. 

Cas practically fell back onto the other stool. His eyes were unfocused and he looked dazed for a moment. Dean would have worried about him except that he felt almost the same way. The whole thing was a little unreal and Dean was afraid he would shake out of his stupor and realize he was still staring into his coffee daydreaming. 

“Dean, I-“ Cas started and Dean looked up at him. “You have been so kind to me, and then you asked that question earlier and I thought, maybe-“ he paused, his fingertips coming to rest on his lip again, “and then you touched-“ another pause, “and I hope I wasn’t wrong.” He said the last part earnestly, his eyebrows pinched together with worry. 

Dean had never seen him so flustered or so ineloquent. It was kind of cute, he decided. 

“You weren’t wrong, Cas.” He said, smiling softly. 

Relief broke over Cas’ face like a wave and Dean couldn’t help the grin that covered his own. 

“Well I was gonna work up to it, figure out how you felt first, but I guess I don’t have to now.” He said, “Can I take you out sometime, Cas? We could do dinner – I would love to re-introduce you to savory foods too.”

Cas smiled, the lights-up-his-whole-face kind, “Yes, Dean. That would be wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [Destieltrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)


End file.
